1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector adapter having therein a light emitting element for emitting laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In operating a connector adapter that has therein a light emitting element for emitting laser beams, an operator""s eyes may possibly be pathologically damaged by the laser beams from the light emitting element in an active state as s/he carelessly allows the beams to meet the eyes directly while attaching to or detaching a corresponding single- or multifiber connector from the adapter.
In order to prevent the eyes from being thus damaged by the laser beams, it is advisable to interrupt the operation of the light emitting element by means of an internal electronic circuit, thereby stopping the emission of the laser beams, or to intercept the laser beams mechanically.
Interrupting the operation of the light emitting element by means of the internal electronic circuit to stop the emission of the laser beams, however, requires a large-scale device configuration and inevitably entails an increase in cost. Therefore, it is more advisable to provide means for mechanically intercepting the laser beams.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connector adapter having therein a light emitting element for emitting laser beams and including means for mechanically intercepting the laser beams when a plug is not attached thereto.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector adapter including a light emitting element for emitting a laser beam and connected with a plug having an optical fiber, whereby the laser beam emitted from the light emitting element is introdued into the optical fiber, comprising a shutter member fixed in a connector and including a base portion having a first spring portion and a shutter portion connected to the base portion, the base portion being adapted to undergo elastic deformation at the first spring portion so that the shutter portion recedes from the optical path of the laser beam when the plug is pushed into the adapter to be attached thereto, and adapted to be restored from the elastic deformation so that the shutter portion intercepts the optical path of the laser beam when the plug is drawn out of the adapter to be detached therefrom.
Preferably, a second spring portion is formed at the junction of the base portion and the shutter portion.
Preferably, moreover, a recess or opening is provided for holding a part of the shutter member when the plug is attached to the connector adapter.
In first and second aspects of the invention, there may be provided a safe connector adapter that has therein the light emitting element for emitting the laser beam and includes the means for mechanically intercepting the laser beam when the plug is not attached.
In third and fourth aspects of the invention, the shutter member more easily undergoes elastic deformation at the first spring portion of the base portion.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.